


Propositioned

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius makes a good point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositioned

**Title:** Propositioned  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Lucius makes a good point.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://magialuna.insanejournal.com/profile)[**magialuna**](http://magialuna.insanejournal.com/) , who correctly guessed my [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) fic. Magia requested Snucius, prompt: distraction  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Propositioned

~

“Why should I?” Severus sighed.

Lucius smirked. “You’ve seen how people respond to _my_ hair.” He tossed his head, blond tresses rippling. “Good hair is useful for wooing reluctant beaus.”

Severus stared. Admittedly, Lucius’ hair was distracting. “My hair isn’t important,” he finally said. “I do not have beaus.”

“You could.” Lucius lowered his voice. “Let my stylist give it a shot.”

Severus shrugged, but agreed, and when it was done, his hair fairly shone. “Should I expect the propositions now?” he snarked.

Lucius sidled close. “All you really need is _one_ ,” he purred.

Severus smirked. Indeed, that was true.

~


End file.
